User talk:Parrotbeak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarah Screams page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 12:29, November 11, 2011 Editing locked pages I'm pretty sure that locked pages are made only so that admins may edit them, the only one being Lehall. However, she is looking for new ones currently. As for the two categories, the one I created is titled "Scheduled for Deletion", and that is the one I use personally to just keep up with those pages, but is an open category for anyone. Gallery pages [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) If you can make gallery pages then can I ? Mermaid MelodyFanForever Alright how do you make category pages Werecat twin identities Wow, I'm sorry xD. I didn't know who Darkodark was until I visited their page, to which I recognized them almost immediately. This person does commisions quite often, and they're not one to lie, so I'm sorry for doubting you. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 20:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) From Now On MermaidMelodyFanForever: I am sorry for everything! Can we be friends and not delete each others pages.Thnx! Volumes and Seasons Actually, it wasn't until Season 2 that it started being organized into volumes. Season 1 has only one, but Season 2 has two volumes. It was Season Two, Volume Two when the webisodes started to actually gain a storyline. Hope this helps! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, when Season 1 started, there was no mention of seasons or anything. But when Season 2 started, it included Season 2, Volume 1 into its title, and then when it started after a couple of more episodes, Season 2, Volume 2. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:20, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you could say that it was implied. I know that it never officially uses the word "season", but since it goes from its regular title card to listing it as "Volume 1", then common sense imposes that it's a new season. I'm not sure, but I also think that the description of the first episode of Season 2 mentions it being a new season. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 02:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but that image was cut out from the website and that had the bottom of the shoes cut off - I couldn't find anything else clean enough. Thenaturals 20:11, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I got it from the MH website - the bio! Thenaturals 20:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Why? Ello.. I'm Skii but I'm wondering why do you always schedule my stuff for deletion? Huh.. Huh? {C}You Are Beautiful No Matter What They Say. -Christina Aguilera "Beautiful" 14:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) {C}skii I'm just saying that that's not the only ''thing that the "mare" could refer to. Since it's not officially confirmed, there's no way to say for sure, so both are possible. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I get you now. I thought you were saying that was the reason behind the pun on her name. Sorry! (P.S. Thank you for clearing up the webisodes, I feel stupid for thinking there were seasons. :P) [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Freeawaystars I did'ent add anything. :I DIDENT DO ANYTHING AND ANY THAT TRIVA WAS RIGHT PLEASE DONT HAVE A GO AT ME FOR NO REASON ::NO THAT TRIVA WAS RIGHT AND ANYWAY DONT DELTE MY THINGS AND DONT EVE COME BACK ON MY PAGE!! I WAS EDITING SOMETHING ABOUT THE WEBISODES AND IT MUST OF INTERFEARED WITH HER PAGE I DONT KNOW DO I? :::LEAVE ME ALONE AND ANYWAY YOU AVE NO PROOF I HAVE CHANGED IT ANYWAY WHY WOULD I? LEAVE ME ALONE NEVER COME BACK ON MY PAGE ! OK? ::::look im am not doing any thing if u leave my page alone i will leave yours alone ok? ::::please leave me alone i said please do you own this site or something (not in a bad way Vandalism Your page was vandalized by an anon but I undid his "edits". I guess it's your choice if you wanna report him to Lehall, just check your history to see his IP. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 23:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :So I've noticed. Thank you for fixing my user page. I'm not going to report this one, because it's only an anon and one I don't think will keep coming back. 'Sides, if I'd report i might give off the impression I am bothered by the vandalism, and I wouldn't want him/her to feel like they accomplished anything. ;P Parrotbeak 11:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Behavior Dear ParrotBeak, I read what you left on my talk page. I'm not happy about you calling me a jerk and banning me from wikia. Just because i think Cleo's a jerk or whatever doesn't mean you have to get rid of me. People have different thoughts and they express their opinions. My thought is that Cleo and Nefera aren't very nice and I'm just sick of them being so bossy. Geez! Just leave me alone and mind your own business. From, JaymeStein15 19:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Formal complaint YOU ARE A VERY RUDE PERSON. BECAUSE: YOU HACK PEOPLE YOU BE RUDE TO PEOPLE YOU DELETE PAGES THAT ARE NECESSARY YOU BLACKMAIL PEOPLE YOU CAUSE ARGUEMENTS I COULD BE HERE ALL DAY WRITING ALL THE POINTS BUT I WONT BECAUSE YOU ARE A WASTE OF MY TIME. ADIOS! @Anonymous :And YOU amuse me. Thank you. Parrotbeak 17:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I am glad i do!!!!! : Formal complaint 2 my mum said not to talk to you and i wont you are meen bossy every one complains to you about that why dont you bee nice for once and my mums write i shouldent talk to you and i WONT # YOU BOSS PEAPLE AROUND # YOU DELETE PAGES WHEN THERE ACHELY HALF DESENT # YOU LET PEAPLE COMPLAIN TO YOU THEN YOU SAY o thanks OR o ok you just makeing a big fuss # YOU DELTE PEAPLES HARD WORK LETS SAY YOU DELETED MY WORK WHEN SOMEONE WAS SAYING ITS A GOOD PAGE # please leave me alone leave every oone alone we will leave you alone and have a lovelly day Super-rock-kid 08:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've done my best to explain to you why your pages weren't only bad, but useless. I don't feel bad for what I've done, to you or anyone else. And in seven years or so, you'll hopefully be mature enough to understand why that is. Parrotbeak 09:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) look mister parrot meeny to reply go on my page and please please leave me alone are u famouse ?? Self-ban Listen Parrotjerk, I'm banding myself from Wikia. Because you won't leave me alone and you keep humiliating me. I'm to embarrsed to talk to anyone on this Wiki due to you making me look bad. So I hope your proud of yourself. Sincerelly,JaymeStein15 15:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Jamymestein15, :Hey this is drusila and I'm so sad your banning yourself cause u are super sweet and u posted nice comments on my fan club page honestly maybe parrotbeak is being like this cause she's trying to make this wiki better but like my dad says if u don't like someone don't respond to them don't take this the wrong way. Anyway please come back! Love drusila ::You know, Jaymestein, I haven't spoken to you in a few days, so the only thing that could possibly have triggered this self-ban now is that YOU keep hounding ME and RIDICULING YOURSELF in the process. I'm guessing you're upset that you can't find people willing to take your side but do experience one or two people taking my side. Frankly... I understand that doesn't exactly make you a jumpy puppy. I wouldn't be happy in your situation either, but I am not the one you should blame in this foremost. I only try to help this wiki - I hold no grudges or anything. If you'd choose to stay and play for others instead of yourself, I would favor that. Parrotbeak 18:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear jaymestein15 and parrotbeak, Hey I'm drusila and I've known jaymestein15 for a long time but she has never been rude to me or anybody else on my comment page I was wondering how this who,e argument started cause I may be able to help I believe that both parrotbeak and jaymestein15 need to think about this situation and discuss it lehall would like it better if u guys made up I know u two are both great girls so work this out. Thanks so much!!! Later ghoul friends!!!!! A wikia contributer :If I say what has happened to cause this conflict, there is a chance I will be accused of making myself look better. The conflict was started when I asked her to quit certain behavior on December 20 on her talk page. The rest I ask you to figure out for yourself by looking up both our histories. One piece of history from a few days ago might be missing though, because the page was deleted. I don't think it is essential for what has transpired, but just so you know. Parrotbeak 22:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear parrotbeak, Hey drusila here and I think I know the truth when jaymestein15 was saying how Cleo and nefera are mean u told her how rude that was and I agree cause even though it's a comment page u still shouldn't bash that character the comment section isn't for being mean so jaymestein15 was not doing the right thing but also parrotbeak u should have just reported her instead of increasing this argument and jaymestein15 said that u were embarrassing her. Please don't be upset u two this is what I think but I really wish jaymestein15 could come back. Thanks!! A wikia contributer Answers 1. You are a bit stern when you don't need to be, and I can see why you can come off as rude to some of the younger users on this wiki. However, Jaymestein15's behavior is unacceptable in the concept that she is constantly hounding you over something as simple as this. You handled the situation much more maturely than she nonetheless. 2. I'm not sure where she goes, but Lehall just kind of disappears for a short amount of time. She hasn't messsaged me back yet. I don't hope to create new rules, but rather enforce the ones we have now. I assure you, there will be a zero tolerance policy on harassment. I also hope to activate the chat here, would you like to be a chat mod? Assuming you'll come into the chat, but you seem pretty qualified for the job. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 18:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I kinda agree with you because i dont like argueing but i am very annoyed about my information i wrote about in the dawnofthedancedollline page. MermaidMelodyFanForever 21:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you're right. I am not sure what you meant about the Facebook page, but I do understand that change in her behavior. I just didn't want this to happen again, like it has many times before, so I let her know that insulting people for something so simple like that is unacceptable. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you help the detail from the DOTD page i written to still be there if you feel it is useful. OMG Thank You! I had no idea I could do that xD. You definitely saved me a lot of trouble in the future. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 07:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC)